


The Precious Melody

by Roylovamiku



Category: Breaking Dawn - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Animated GIFs, Cock Slut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roylovamiku/pseuds/Roylovamiku
Summary: Melody is Renessme's twin sister. A little too close to her sister after they split from the Cullen clan what happens?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert/Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert/OC, Elena Gilbert/Renessme Cullen, Renessme Cullen and OC, Renessme Cullen/Wolf Pack, Renessme/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just so you know this story does contain incest and smutty gifs. I don NOT in courage incest at all. If you don't like trading about this or anything smutty then don't read this story. I repeat don't read this story. Other than that, continue.

Melody's POV  
My sister and I clutched onto each other as we heard commotion coming from outside. 

"Renessme what if they don't like one of us?" I asked through our telepathic twin bond.

"Then we will both have each other. No matter what we will always be sisters." Renessme said. Then suddenly she was snatched away from me. I started to cry after awhile before I felt someone pull me out. Looking up I saw a man with blood all over his face. This man must be my father, Edward. 

"I can hold her you focus on Bella." Another girl said. She was short and had very short black hair. She took me over to where Renessme was. 

3 Days Later

Over the past 3 days Renny and I played and adjusted to not being in my mother's womb for three days as everyone else was waiting for mommy to wake up. 

"Edward it's time." Grandma said. Over the past three days I've noticed that everyone seemed to love Renessme and not care for me. The only people who cared for me is daddy, Renessme, Auntie Rose, and Uncle Emmett. Grandma Esme liked me to, but I think Grandpa just wants me around for him to study. Also a wolf named Jacob imprinted on Renny. Daddy broke his arm because of it. 

Right now Renny and I were being held by daddy. Suddenly daddy gave me to Rosalie and Renny to Alice. Mommy must be awake. Renny and I played with each other waiting for them to get back. Once they did get back Renny was shown to mommy first. I was excited to see my mother for the first time. 

"She's beautiful." I heard mommy say. 

"Well there is another beautiful girl waiting for you." Daddy said. Rosalie smiled and walked over to mommy showing me. But when mommy looked at me her smile faltered. 

"Um I'll hold her later." mommy said. Renny stopped playing with mommy's hair and started to squirm and reach for daddy. She held my hand as I started to sniffle. 

"Bella how could you not want to hold our daughter." Daddy asked. Rosalie grabbed both of us. Mommy looked like she was trying to come up with a reason. Jacob came and tried to reach for Renny. 

"Okay I think that's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob said. Rosalie stepped back though. 

"Jacob what's you problem." Bella asked. 

"Bella you know I can't control it." Jacob stated.

"Control what?" Mommy asked angry. 

"Um." Before Jacob to come up with a response mommy grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside. Everyone followed and watched as mommy threw Jacob around. 

"I held her once. And now you think you have some wolfy claim over her. She's mine!" Mommy said. Another wolfy tried to help Jake but was thrown into a tree. 

"Seth I'm sorry." Mommy said to him. 

Three Months Later 

Afterwards as Renny and I grew up we noticed that everyone seemed to be worried at the rate the Renny and I are growing. We looked to be around 10 years old. I still haven't been named. Going up to daddy I got his attention before he turned to me. 

"Hey princess, what's wrong." Daddy asked me when he saw the frown on my face. 

"Daddy when am I gonna have a name?" I asked. Daddy looked at me sadly. 

"Can I name her?" Renny asked. I smiled and looked at daddy. 

"Sure Nessie." Daddy said.

"Hmm what about.... Melody Ruby-Merida Cullen." Renny said. 

"I love it." I said hugging Renessme as she hugged me back. Daddy took us to play the piano Daddy would play a note and Renny would mimic him. I wasn't really into playing the piano. Daddy then took over and started to play a song. As he was playing Aunt Alice walked in holding a vase but stiffened up and dropped it causing it to shatter on the ground. 

"Alice what do you see." Jasper asked. 

"It's the Volturi they're coming." Alice said.

"Bella what exactly happened when you were out with Melody and Renessme?" Daddy said using my name for the first time. 

"Melody?!? You named her without telling me?" Bella asked. 

"What was I supposed to do Bella. It's been three months since you've gave birth to her and you haven't not once even came up with a single suggestion. And J didn't name her, Renessme did." Daddy said. Renessme and I snuck out the room and to our shared bedroom.

"What's going to happen to us Renessme?" I asked. 

"Nothing. We will always be together and we are going to live for many many years. Okay?" Renny said. 

"Okay. I love you Renny." I said.

"I love you too Melody." Renny told me. 

Twelve Years Later  
Renny and I are fully grown now and in my opinion are the two most sexiest and gorgeous women on the planet. 

Renessme was in a relationship with Jacob, but I could tell that she wasn't happy in the relationship. Bella was killed a few years back because she broke one of the vampire laws. She ducked another man behind her mate's back. Because of this she was executed. 

Oh also Renessme and I split from the coven. Since they had to move around a lot and Jake imprinted on Renny along with the fact that there is no way that I'm leaving my sister's side we had to stay behind. I do miss some of the family but as long as I have Renny I'm fine. The bright side to this is the fact that we get to do whatever the hell we want without someone telling us that it's wrong. We dress slutty and did online classes so we got our high school diploma. 

We found out that both Renessme and I are actually half witch and half vampire based on a dormant gene that's been going through Bella's family for generations.We still live in the cottage that we grew up in we just tweaked it'll be more our type. Everything is going on great in my life.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins move away from Forks but not with leaving the pack a little gift.

**Renessme's POV**

"Oh fuck me. Yes fuck my little pussy and make it cum. Please. Please I need it." Melody scream. The entire pack except for Jacob and Leah were here. It's gangbang Saturday which means that I put a spell on Jacob that will make him want to do anything but come here, and the wolf pack fucks my sister and I.

Yes we were sluts. But we love it. We thrive in it. The public see us as Charlie's nieces who were just moved up here because of our parents death. Anyways back to the task at hand.

Paul, Embry and Jared were fucking Jessica while Sam, Quil, and Seth fuck me. There were a couple of other wolves who weren't here since they have no idea what was going on. Only people from the original wolf pack gets to fuck us during the gangbang.

I loved the feeling of being filled with large cocks. It was only 10 o'clock am and already I've been cummed inside of at least three times.

How did my sister and I get to become sluts? Well I can clearly remember the day that I decided that I wanted to be a slut.

Flashback:

_I just got home from Jacobs totally unsatisfied. Yes Jacob had a big dick, but he didn't know how to use it. I want to be fucked. I don't want to make love to him because I don't love him. I walked into the kitchen room to see my sister bent over taking something out of the oven. Her ass was revealed since she was wearing very short shorts._

_"Hey sis." I sighed. Melody looked at me and frowned._

_"What's wrong?" She asked me._

_"Jacob couldn't satisfy me. As usual." I stated. Walking over I slapped her exposed ass and kissed her shoulder blade. Melody giggled and turned her body towards me. She had a thoughtful look on her face before she grabbed my hand and ran towards the bedroom._   
  


_I grabbed her ass cheeks and massaged them with one hand as I looked through our trunk with the other. Finally finding what I was looking for I started to stroke Melody's wet pussy. I discreetly strapped on a large dildo before sinking onto my knees._

_I licked a stripe up her slit and Melody moaned into the sheets. I slapped her ass before I began to eat her out from behind._

_"Oh, oh, ahh. Yes, yes don't stop please don't stop. I love it. It feels so gooooood!" Melody yelled. I stuck two fingers in her tight snatch and pumped them in and out. Soon enough she was cumming onto my face and hand._

_I stood up and flipped my sister around she gasped when she saw the strap on but immediately fell back onto the bed and grabbed her calves while spreading her legs. With no traces of pubic hair I used Melody's girl-cum to lubricant the dildo before I picked up her hips and lined the toy up._

_Slowly I entered her before I hit a barrier. Looking into my sisters eyes I broke her hymen which healed as fast as it broke and bottomed out inside of her. Melody moaned and her eyes rolled back. Slowly I started thrusting in and out of Melody before I gradually got faster. I leaned over and grabbed my sister by the throat._

_"You like that huh. You like you big sister fucking you hard with a big cock." I said. Melody nodded her head but I needed her to say it. "Say it. Say I love it when my big sister fucks me. DO IT!" I commanded._

_"I-I -L-love it when m-m-my FUCK! when my big si-ster fucks me." Melody all but screamed. I saw drool going down my sister's face and decided to pull her in for a kiss._

_Flipping Melody over one more time so that she was on her hands and knees I started to pound into her as hard and fast as I can. Melody's sweet voice screaming my name was music to my ears and she squirted onto the bed. I came from the sight of her mixed in with the stimulation the strap on had to my clit._

_I took the strap on off before my sister grabbed me and sat me on her face. She waisted no time eating me out the same way I did to her. Grinding on my face Melody didn't stop until I came on her face at least twice. Her face and hair were covered in my girl-cum with her makeup ruined and she never looked more beautiful until then._

_I laid on my back as Melody drove two fingers into my wet pussy and fingered me at a fast pace. She succeed my right tit only adding to the stimulation. Biting down on my nipple set me off and I squirted my love juices all over the place._

_Throughout the day we fucked each other while taking selfie's of ourselves cum soaked faces with fingers up our snatch or one using the strap on while fucking the other. We started collecting them and even bought a vintage Polaroid camera just to take selfies and picture while we were having sex. In that moment when I looked into my twin's eyes I felt something change. She was the most important person in the world to me and I would do anything to make her happy and I knew that she would do the same for me. We were mates. True mates._

_After we fucked a lot more taking and giving each other's vaginal, oral, and anal virginities we passed out while snuggling together both reeking of girl-cum and sweat._

Present:

From that day on my sister and I became worse and worse sluts. We got rid of all of our clothes and bought too small clothes or clothes that did not cover enough for us to call clothes. Melody and I did a spell that will make it so that each time I have sex the bond between Jacob and I will get weaker and weaker until it'll finally just be gone.

Also we gave him a fake imprint which was one of the people he hates the most. Jessica Stanley. As soon as he looks into her eyes he will imprint on her which will cause the bond between him and I to break completely.

I felt someone's cock throbbing in my throat before cumming straight into my stomach. Looking up I saw Paul's face. Huh they must have switched while I was day dreaming. I looked over to see Melody face. After the pack was finished, which was basically when they noticed that it was dark outside, they dumped me by my sister and they all jacked off before cumming all over our bodies and leaving. Melody dragged her tired body to me and we cuddled up together before passing out.


End file.
